


It's going to be okay

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Michael finds out that Alex has been working with his father.





	It's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt fill, got kind of long so put it here
> 
> 63\. “Please tell me it’s going to be okay.”  
> 88\. “Come here.”

 

Michael hung his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. Never in a million years did he think he was going to have to make a choice like this. 

Ever since Alex started working with his father, Michael had known that it would reach a point where he’d have to choose between Max and Isobel and Alex. The Manes’ were working to destroy his family, whether Alex knew it or not. 

Except, if the papers Michael had just found were anything to go by, Alex did know. He knew that Michael and his siblings were aliens, were  _the_ aliens Jesse Manes was all gungho to capture and dissect. And he’d been working with him anyway.

He wiped away the tears that had fallen. Michael wasn’t sure which was worse, Alex’s betrayal or the idea that he still couldn’t bring himself to betray Alex in turn. He  _knew_  he should tell Max and Isobel about Alex and what the Manes’ had discovered but he couldn’t bring himself to put Alex in that position. Not even now.

It was dark by the time he heard a car - Michael hadn’t moved since lunch, not since he’d tried to tidy up and found Alex’s research. He’d barely even noticed the day escaping him, too lost in his thoughts.

He heard the crunch of Alex’s footsteps on the gravel. The soft thuds as he climbed the steps. The key in the lock and the creak of the door as it swung open. 

He didn’t move. He couldn’t.

“Michael?” He heard Alex call for him. When Michael didn’t reply, he heard Alex toss his keys on the table and the rustle of clothes as Alex took off his jacket. Michael could picture it so clearly in his mind, Alex’s routine when he came home. More tears came to his eyes at the idea that he’d never again see him do it. Not after this. 

He wiped his face as the soft footsteps came down the hall and towards the bedroom. The door wasn’t closed so Michael could see Alex’s shadowy outline as he crept closer, soft so as not to disturb Michael if he was sleeping. 

“Hey,” Alex let out in surprise as he entered the room. “I called your name.” 

Michael didn’t say anything. He just took the sheaf of papers still clutched in his hands and leaned forward to place them on the bed. Alex froze at the sight of them. 

“Michael,” Alex started but stopped. Michael waited for him to continue but he seemed to be at a total loss for words. 

“How long?” Michael asked. Alex furrowed his brow.

“How long what?”

“How long have you been spying on me? Sleeping with me to get intel on the three of us?”

“Woah, no!” Alex replied. He gestured between them. “This has never been anything but what it is. I promise you, Michael. I would never do that to you.”

“But you are spying on me. Working with your dad to lock us up as some kind of demented science experiment.” Michael shot back. He didn’t want to think about what Alex had said.

Alex shook his head and started to cross the room. With every step he took, Micheal’s ire rose and before Alex was halfway across, things were starting to get airborne. Alex stopped and eyed the flying objects before looking at Michael. Michael hadn’t moved from his seat. 

“Michael, I don’t know what you think you know but I need you to listen to me and actually hear what I have to say ok?” Alex stared at him, his face open and pleading. Michael stared at him before taking a deep breath and letting the objects settle around the room. When everything was back in its place he nodded at Alex. “Senior year of high school, I wiped out  _hard_  at the skate park. I mean, I sprained my knee, tore the skin off part of my arm, got a concussion, the works. The thing is, though, that I should have cracked my skull wide open. I didn’t have a helmet and I was coming at the edge of the ramp head first. As it happened, I knew I was going to be paralyzed or dead. Those were the only possible outcomes from the hit I was going to take.”

He paused and Michael shook his head. “Yeah, I remember that. I was there, asshole. But what does that have to do with-”

“You were there.” Alex repeated. “And somehow, my body turned just enough so that I got hurt, yes, but ultimately I was fine. And the first thing I saw after I landed was you. You looked so scared but not for me. You were looking around as if you were afraid that someone had seen you do something you shouldn’t have.” Michael leaned away from him. He  _may_  have used his powers to save Alex’s life that day. But he hadn’t thought Alex had noticed. “And then when I told you I was leaving for Basic.” Michael looked away. He remembered that moment vividly. “ _Something_  broke all of the windows in every car for three blocks. Every car but mine. As if something was protecting me.” At that, Michael looked back at him. Alex had stepped closer. 

“I have known you were different since we were 17, Michael. It may have taken me 10 years to figure out what exactly you are but I’ve never cared about the particulars. The only thing I have ever needed to know was the one thing that I have never doubted - you protected me. You have powers, yes, but you would never hurt me.”

Michael stared at him. 

Alex took a breath and continued. “A few months ago, my dad brought me into a project he was working on with Kyle Valenti. Aliens in Roswell. I thought he was insane but the pieces started fitting together and suddenly everything made sense. You were an alien. And then Kyle told me about Max and then I really got it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Michael had to ask.

“Because you didn’t.” Alex told him. “It was your secret, Michael. You didn’t want to tell me so I didn’t want to confront you with it. And honestly, it doesn’t matter to me. You’re still you. Whatever planet you’re from doesn’t change that in any way.”

Michael locked his jaw. “Then why work with your dad to track us down?”

Alex shook his head. “Michael, I know who the three aliens in Roswell are. Kyle knows one and suspects Isobel. My father knows nothing. If I was really working with him, he’d have had all the answers he wanted months ago. But I will never help him. Not for anything but especially not to go after you and your family. And I get that I lied to you but it hurts that you think that I would. Michael, I could never betray you. Not in a million years. I love you too goddamn much.”

Michael’s head jerked up. He stared at Alex with wide eyes. Neither one of them had ever used that word, though it had certainly been true for well over a decade. They’d just never actually said it out loud. This wasn’t the moment he had anticipated hearing it for the first time. 

Alex took another step closer. If Michael stretched he could probably grab his legs now. He didn’t move.

“Michael, I love you and I would do anything to protect you and your family. I am working with my father to try and do that. On the inside, I can keep track of just how much he knows and I can try and keep him from seeing things he shouldn’t. God knows I hate working with that man but it is the only way I can see right now to keep you safe.” He slowly got to his knees and came in close to Michael. He reached for his hand and gripped it tight when Michael didn’t pull away.

“I am sorry I lied to you. I should have been upfront from the beginning but you know me. I’m terrible at communicating. We both are. It’s why it’s taken us 10 years to get our shit together.” Alex tried to lighten the mood. It didn’t entirely fail. Michael felt the corner of his mouth twitch - they did both genuinely suck at communicating and being forthright with each other. They were working on it but they had a ways to go. Obviously.

“Michael, I don’t need you to be okay with all of this right now. It’s a lot and I’ve had time to deal with the whole alien thing but you might need time to process my stuff, I get that. I just-” Alex took a deep breath. “Just please tell me it’s going to be okay. We’ve wasted enough time. I don’t want to lose you all over again.”

Michael stared at him. For once, Alex wasn’t trying to hide anything. His feelings were written all across his face and Michael knew, he  _knew,_ they would be okay. They would get past this.

“Come here,” he whispered as he reached out. Alex surged up towards him, their hands burying themselves in each other’s hair as their lips met in a desperate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, same username


End file.
